Colonel Robin Hood's March
The next morning, Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, Rapunzel, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Fluttershy were still fast asleep, when the ground started to shake rhythmically. It was a bunch of animals dressed in Medieval clothing led by a fox named Robin Hood. Animals: Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Keep it up, two, three, four Hup, two, three, four Susan and her friends awoke and gasped, as she said in awe, "A parade!" Twilight Sparkle and her friends woke, but Rarity groaned and said, "Oh no! The dawn patrol again." Namine and the others exited the cave and ran outside to get a closer look. "Now, remember guys, we put on animal costumes," Susan said, as Alice put on her cat ears and tail, Wendy put on her fox ears and tail, Lilo put on her skunk ears and tail, Kairi put on her rabbit ears and tail, Kilala put on her possum ears and tail, Susan put on her squirrel ears and tail, Namine put on her dove wings and tail, and Rapunzel put on her deer ears and tail. "Except you, Minnie, Olivia, Amy, Viper. You're good, right?" Susan asked. "Right." Minnie, Olivia, Amy, and Viper said in unison. "Great! Now let's go!" Rapunzel said, as she and her friends went to see the parade. "Company...sound off!" Robin Hood said. Animals: Oh, the aim of our patrol Is a question rather droll For to march and drill Over field and hill Robin Hood: Is a military goal! Animals: Is a military goal! With a hup, two, three, four Dress it up, two, three, four By the ranks or single file Over every jungle mile The girls got close enough and watched, as the animals marched past, before a little fox cub, who came up to her knee, followed. His name was Tod. Oh, we stamp and crush Through the underbrush Tod: In a military style! Animals: In a military style! Namine and her friends ran up to Tod beside him and said, "Hello. What are you doing?" "Psst. Drilling." Tod said. "Can we do it too?" Viper asked, in a whisper. "Sure," Tod said. "Just do what I do. But don't talk in ranks. It's against regulations." Minnie, Alice, Wendy, Olivia, Lilo, Kairi, Amy, Kilala, Susan, Namine, Viper, and Rapunzel got behind him and walked on all fours (except Viper, because she was a snake), before Robin said, "To the rear...march!" The princesses and Tod collided with each other, and Tod said, "The other way. Turn around." The girls just did that. Robin Hood: Hup, two three, four Keep it up, two, three, four "To the rear...ho!" Robin called. Tod turned around, but Rapunzel and her friends continued in the opposite direction, until they gasped and quickly hurried back the other way, as Robin called, "Company...halt!" Rapunzel and the others bumped into Tod and fell over. "That means 'stop,'" Tod said. "Company...left face!" Robin said, and all the animals turned to the left to him. "Dress up in line!" the fox ordered, as he walked to the back of the line. The animals stood up straight, except for Maid Marian, Robin Hood's wife. "Pull it in, Marian." Robin said, as Maid Marian quickly stood up straight. He walked back to the front, before he called out, "Inspection...arms!" All the animals closed their eyes, except for Rapunzel and the others. "Stick your noses out," Tod said to them. The girls lifted their heads and Rapunzel whispered to Tod, "Like this?" "That's right." Tod said. Robin Hood began his inspection. He looked at Little John's bow and arrow and noticed it was dusty and dirty. "Tsk-tsk-tsk," Robin Hood said. "Dusty bow. Little John, remember in battle that bow and arrow can save your life. Take good care of it, my good man." "Yes, Rob, sir," Little John said. Robin went on to a badger named Friar Tuck, who was eating soup, and Robin cleared his throat, before he said, "Hmm. Let's have a little more spit and polish on those arrows." "Yes, Robin, sir," Friar Tuck said. "Espirit de Corps!" Robin said. "That's the way I've earned my commission in the Maharaja's animal brigade. Back in '88, or was it?" Maid Marian groaned and said to Little John, "Here it comes, the Victoria Cross bit again." Sure enough, Robin said, "It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call for duty. Those were the days! Discipline. Discipline was the thing." He leaned on his bamboo pole, as he added, "Builds character and all that sort of thing." The bamboo pole broke, interrupting Robin. "Oh...where was I? Oh yes. Inspection." He checked the next animal and said, "Well, very good." The next animal he came too had a big smile on his face, until Robin said, "Wipe off that silly grin, soldier. This is the army." The animal's face fell. The next animal Robin Hood came to had a fly buzzing around his head. It landed on his nose and Robin crushed it with his baton, saying, "Eyes forward!" The animal's eyes immediately went forward. The rooster named Alan-A-Dale had a broken string. "Tsk-tsk-tsk," Robin said. "Lieutenant, that broken string is not regulation. Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think?" He tied the string as he fixed it and said, "There, that's more like it." Then he went on, "And as for you-" only to find on one was there, before he looked down and saw Tod, and then said, "Oh, there you are. Heh-heh-heh. Let's keep those heels together, shall we, son?" "Okay, Dad," Tod said, putting his heels together, "sir." "That's more like it," Robin said, before he noticed the girls, dressed in animal costumes. "Well, new recruits, hmm?" He laughed and said, "I say, you girls look pretty good." Robin smiled and said, "Well done, soldiers. You passed inspection and now, you will become soldiers for the rest of your lives." Minnie and her friends' smiles faded. "For-For the rest of our lives?" Minnie asked. "Hold it, Colonel Robin Hood!" Twilight Sparkle cried, as she and her friends hurried to their rescue. "They're with us!" Rarity said. "We're taking them back to the Kingdom of Families!" Pinkie Pie added. "To stay?" Robin asked. "You have the word of Twilight Sparkle and friends!" Fluttershy said with pride. "So long, Colonel." Rainbow Dash said, as she and the others went back to the cave to grab their things. Tod smiled and waved goodbye. Later on, after taking off their animal costumes, the girls and ponies ran off to the jungle. "Now, no more running off, girls," Applejack said. "From now on, follow us to the Kingdom of Families, or we'll leave you out here, all alone." Sunset Shimmer said. "Then, leave!" Alice snapped, angrily. "We're not going!" Wendy added, as she and her friends stormed off into the jungle. Twilight Sparkle and the others gasped in concern as the girls wandered from aimlessly through. "Gee, we don't want to hurt the ponies' feelings," Olivia said in concern. "We feel sorry for them." "That's okay, Olivia. We were just having fun." Lilo said. "I agree with you, guys," Kairi said, as she and the others sat down against a rock and rest, "but from now, we must wait for someone who can take good care of us." "I know, guys, I know." Amy said, grabbing a banana from her backpack, peeling it off of its skin and ate it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake